sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Until Sunrise (AAep)
"Until Sunrise" is the second episode of the first season of Breaking Down. Synopsis Two gems arrive late, and the whole house has a sleepover. Plot It was a somber, depressing May day, it was downpouring throughout Sheraton Shores. The skies looked gloomy, and a gem was a day late to arrive to the house. She was Enhydro Agate. when she walked through the doors puddles surrounded her and her luggages. She got into the house very early into the morning, at around 4 am to be exact. Jacinth was already up as she couldn't sleep, she spent the night and early morning researching and thinking about who the killer is, or if there is multiple killers. Enhydro Agate: Woah, sweet place! Can't believe I was even considered to be invited! She puts her wet luggages near the staircase, and spots Jacinth in the dining room. Enhydro: Oh, hey Cinthy! Jacinth takes her eyes off her laptop screen, and looks at Enhydro as she's dead behind the eyes. Jacinth: Oh, it's you, hey Enhydro. Jacinth rubs her eyes. Enhydro: What are you up to? Jacinth: Just some research.... How 'bout you? Enhydro: Nothing really, but I really love this place! Jacinth: Me too... It's why I bought it. Enhydro: Like I didn't know? Anyways, is there another person coming? Jacinth: Uhh, now that you mention it, yeah.... Dzi Bead, I forgot all about them.... Enhydro: When are they coming? The door bursts open, and a gem is shown with a miniscule amount of luggages. Dzi Bead: I'm not here for a long time, I'm here for a good time. Jacinth: Speak of the devil. Dzi: Well hello, Jas. Jacinth: Hi hi, Dzi... Dzi: What happened to you? Enhydro: Research, lots of it. Jacinth: Yeah, also since the two of you are here now, I need to tell you something about last night. Enhydro: Hm? Jacinth: Two people were murdered. Enhydro and Dzi gasp and their eyes lose all the highlight in their eyes. Dzi: Who died? Jacinth: I don't know their names, and I didn't want to know their names. New Moon something, and Jeans Rock... I don't know... Dzi: Oh, shit, I know exactly who you're talking about.... Enhydro: Do you still have their remains? Jacinth: ...Didn't think about that... Their shards are gone, I think Greywacke fucked them or something. Enhydro: Oh well that's graphic... Bismuth walks down the stairs calmly. Bismuth: Oh, hey! You two are late as hell.... Bismuth struts into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Dzi: So, anything besides that happen? Jacinth: The killer attacked me and Cobalt, or attempted to, when we were, uhh... Enhydro: That must've been embarrassing. Jacinth: It was more than embarrassing, I thought I had a night fright for a split second. Cobalt later told me that I looked "dead"... Enhydro: Wow, your boy toy is a necrophiliac..... Jacinth: SHUT UP YOU CUCK. Enhydro starts laughing hysterically. Jacinth: Dear lord, theres people still sleeping! Dzi: I'm getting a headache.... Bismuth comes back with coffee and a bagel. Bismuth: How is the sun not even out? It's like, summer almost. Jacinth: ...It's four am.... Bismuth: I thought it was six? Can't go back to sleep now. Jacinth: Oh, yeah, I kinda fucked with your alarm.... Bismuth: You WHAT?! Jacinth: You heard me. Bismuth: WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I NEED SLEEP TOO! Jacinth: 'Cause I need someone to fuck around with. Bismuth: Choose someone else, thanks... Iceland Spar, Cobalt, and Haüyne all walk downstairs, it's around 5 o' clock now. Bismuth: Hey you three! Haüyne: Good morning peeps. Oh, Dzi and Enhydro! Welcome to our little deathtrap. Dzi: Uh.... Iceland Spar: Don't worry about her, she's just a little shaken from last night's events. Haüyne: What do you mean shaken? I'm perfectly fine! Iceland Spar: Tell another one. Cobalt: Everybody lies, no exceptions. Jacinth completeley ignores Cobalt's remark. Jacinth: Relatable, anyways, let's cut to the chase, who do you guys think the killer is? Haüyne: I think it's Greywacke, he gives off that creepy vibe... Jacinth: Oh please, you're only saying that because he tried to touch your cobweb.... I mean ass. Haüyne: NOT TRUE AT ALL! He also had a very similar body shape to what you said the killer's body was... Jacinth: I guess.. Anyways I think the killer is, you. Jacinth points to Iceland Spar. Iceland Spar: W-what? What's your evidence. Iceland Spar starts nervously sweating. Jacinth: Remember that one horrid day in 2007? You were gone. You were supposed to be there, with me, with Lodestone? Iceland Spar: I-I CAN EXPLAIN! Jacinth: I don't think you can, Icy. That killer, from memory, has the exact same build as you. Haüyne is speechless, and her mouth is wide open. She is collapsing mentally. Iceland: I would've never killed Lodestone, how dare you assume that. Me and him were super close. Jacinth: Not to mention before being my bodyguard, you were in the damn mob. Iceland: Okay I didn't kill anyone when I was in the mob, I was so young and dumb. Jacinth: Then why were you gone on that day? Iceland: I was literally flying to Opia..... Jacinth: Oh, shit. Cobalt: I actually think the killer is Greywacke as well, he's so damn creepy.. Like he'd probably be that one person to stand over your bed with a knife and watch you sleep and say it's all for the purpose of boredom... Haüyne: EXACTLY! Finally someone who can properly think! Jacinth: I still don't think it's Greywacke, in fact I think it's not even anyone from this house! I mean there's multiple.... Haüyne: WAIT WHAT?! Cobalt: Please don't have a funeral for me. Jacinth: Yep, there's around 3 or 4... Still not sure but I know there's more than one killer. Haüyne: Whelp, this probably changes everything... Greywacke and some other people are the killers.... One by one... Jacinth: Don't assume who the killer is just yet, we don't even have enough evidence for it to be ANYONE yet. I mean unless you count Dzi and Enhydro, who just moved in today..... Jacinth glares at Dzi and Enhydro, the two gems look so confused. Jacinth: Just fucking around! Dzi: Got me worried that I'd have to hear you go out on a tangent again. Jacinth: SHUT YOUR UGLY BOAT MOUTH. Sangre Chrysocolla falls down the stairs, and you can hear something crack. Bismuth: SANGRE OH MY GOD, ARE YOU OKAY? Sangre: S-someone... Thr-threw me, down th-the stairs.... Bismuth: WHO? Sangre J-jumpsuit. The whole room gasps. Jacinth: The killer's back. Bismuth: I HEARD SOMETHING CRACK, IS YOUR GEM OKAY? Sangre: It's f-fine... I don't feel any-anything. Bismuth: Thank god your gem is okay.... Sangre: My h-head cr-cracked... I thi-think one of my components is uncon-unconscious... Jacinth: Great, she's only HALF dead. Bismuth: Cinth, now's not the right time... Want me to get you anything, Sangre? Jacinth folds her arms and rolls her eyes. Sangre: I said everything was gonna be FINE! Sangre appears engulfed in rage, and Bismuth knows exactly what's going on. Jacinth: TOLD YA' THE BITCH WAS UNSTABLE! Bismuth: One of her components, Cuprite, is currently knocked out. Jacinth: HOW DO YOU KNOW THIS? Bismuth: I've studied forced fusions and her since I first heard about them. Sangre: I'm gonna be FINE! Don't worry.... Ugh. After a while, everyone is up but Sangre is still 3/4 there. Haüyne is seen standing by herself, and Greywacke tries to open his mouth to say something, but is cut off. Haüyne: Shut up, I don't wanna hear anything from you. Greywacke: Come on, baby--- Haüyne: I said SHUT UP! Haüyne then walks away from Greywacke and spots Iceland Spar with Sangre Chrysocolla and Bismuth. Haüyne: Hey guys... Iceland: Hey Haüy! Sangre: So, what's up, fuck? Haüyne: The prick tried to talk to me again... Sangre: Ugh, that cunt's next anyways. Haüyne looks shocked and scared, she backs away. Haüyne: A-are you the murderer? Sangre: Bitch, no. I'm not. This whole entire shitshow has given you paranoia. Get some rest you tired ass showgirl. Haüyne: Fine, I'll sleep. Haüyne starts walking up the stairs and makes her way into the foyer. She hears footsteps. Haüyne: Who the hell is---- A mysterious figure grabs her by the neck, but she persits and starts flailing her limbs. The figure puts their hand over her mouth and slams her head against the wall, Haüyne then elbows the figure in the stomach, they let go, and she summons her weapon, a yatagan. Haüyne: YOU WANT SOME, FUCK? Laughing can be heard, and the figure suddenly vanishes. Haüyne: What the hell? Haüyne stands there in a confused manner, and runs back downstairs for safety. Haüyne: GUYS! GUYS! Everyone goes silent. Haüyne: ONE OF THE KILLERS TRIED TO ATTACK ME JUST NOW. Jacinth: Spill the beans, bitch. Haüyne: Okay so, this gem grabbed me by the neck like some Fifty Shades shit, and then puts their hand over my mouth cause I was trying to scream.... And then I elbow them in the stomach and I summon my weapon. Jacinth: Did you kill the bitch? Haüyne: No, they vanished right after I confronted them. Jacinth: Ugh, you know what? I got an idea. Haüyne: Paying child support? Jacinth: No. The whole house has a sleepover here! So nobody's death doesn't go unnoticed. Bismuth: DUMB SLUT, THAT CAN WORK AS A DEATHTRAP! Jacinth: SHUT UP FUCKER! ----------------------------------------------------------- Seafoam Larimar is seen upstairs, with Maxixe and Auricupride, in a lounge, the three are talking about the murders while everyone else is downstairs. Seafoam Larimar: So, who do you guys think is the killer? Auricupride: Sangre, she always seems suspicious because of the fact that not only because she's a forced fusion, but because she's actually two-faced... Seafoam: I actually disagree, the killer is probably Greywacke.... He's disgusting, I can't believe I liked him. Maxixe: The killer is obviously Lodestone's ghost, S-M-H. Auricupride: Never thought of that, but ghosts aren't even real. Maxixe: Gee, looks like someone can't take a joke. Seafoam: Dear, here we go again. Maxixe and Auricupride argue and ramble on, while Seafoam heads downstairs. Seafoam hears some screaming and grunting across the corridor. Seafoam runs to the room where she hears the desperate struggle, and kicks open the door. She sees a presumed killer and White Gold fighting. She steps in and tries to help White Gold. Seafoam: WHAT THE FUCK? White Gold: LONG STORY... ???: Your resistance is hopeless and nothing but a cry for help. Just accept your fate you benighted swines. Seafoam roundhouse kicks the killer down, and drags White Gold with her to the door, she escapes But White Gold doesn't. Screaming and wailing is heard throughout the house, White Gold has been murdered. Seafoam: N-no... I failed. Seafoam walks down the stairs with her hands trying to cover her tears of regret and collapse. And is telling the whole house the bad news. Features Characters *Jacinth *Bismuth *Cybelene *Sangre Chrysocolla *Clinoclase *White Gold *Abalone *Cobalt *Maxixe *Auricupride *Seafoam Larimar *Greywacke *Haüyne *Iceland Spar *Barium Feldspar *Moqui Ball *Blue Moon Quartz *Blue Denim Stone *Astaraline *Dzi Bead *Enhydro Agate Locations *Euphoria Estate Objects TBA Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Breaking Down episodes